


Fine 罚单

by lengfeiLee



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Car Sex, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Police Uniforms, Safewords, bottom!damian
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengfeiLee/pseuds/lengfeiLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>警服play 车震  还用说别的吗</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine 罚单

Damian发誓，他是怕剐了他崭新的红色玛莎拉蒂才停车的。  
将摩托横在豪车前的骑警此时也熄了发动机，摘下头盔得意一笑，牙齿反出的光在车前灯的照耀下格外刺目。  
“不得不说，你的车技还不错，Wayne先生。”  
年轻的警官特地在“先生”的发音上拐了个弯儿，带了些调侃的韵味，随后强行拉开了驾驶座边的车门，暴露出坐在其中的Wayne家族最年幼的成员。  
“Grayson警官，Dick Grayson。”  
骑警从上衣兜中掏出警官证，在老成地皱着眉头的小花花公子眼前一晃。  
“你觉得我会付不起你的几张罚单？”  
Damian下了车，仰头盯住奋笔疾书写着罚单的警官。  
“哦不不，Wayne先生，我当然知道对你来说钱不是问题。”Dick利落地沿着虚线撕下罚单，“如果我没记错，Wayne家的小少爷还没到可以独自驾驶上路的年纪……更不能进入夜总会这样的成人场所，或许你还违法酗酒并酒后驾驶？啧，我不认为那种地方有牛奶提供给你这个年龄的顾客。”  
Damian接过警官递过的罚单，扫了一眼，带着变声期少年的沙哑轻蔑一笑。  
“说吧，警官，想要多少钱？”  
“Wayne先生，我想你并不了解哥谭新施行的条例，警官受贿可是要丢了饭碗的。”  
青年双手托住后腰，微微弯腰对着Damian柔声道，像是对学龄前幼儿耐心地解释。  
警官有意无意强调Damian年龄的行为，终令养尊处优的小少爷丢了绅士风度。  
“警官，你要知道。”Damian挑起一边嘴角，将罚单捏成一个废纸球，“我父亲的一句话，同样能让你丢了饭碗。”  
“哦？我怎么记得，上个月娱乐版头条是’韦家有男初长成’，有狗仔偷拍到你进入地下酒吧并带了个足够给你当妈的女郎出来。事后你一直未在公众场合出现，有媒体猜测，你被Bruce先生禁足了。”  
听到这话，Damian的眼睛眯了起来，警官知道他猜对了。  
“财经版面今早报道了Bruce先生在大都会的演讲，如果我没猜错，你是在禁足期间偷跑出来的吧？或许我把罚单快递到Bruce先生那会更省事。”  
青年喃喃自语着，又翻开了罚单本，刷刷写了几笔转身要走。  
“站住！你想怎样？！别告诉我父亲……”  
背对着Damian的青年警官不可察觉地笑了，又转回身。  
“我想你不喜欢被当做小孩子对待，Wayne先生。”被唤道名的少年反射性地点点头，这个天真的举动令Dick差点笑出声。“那么，我们不妨试试成人的解决方式……你可以脱掉裤子了。”  
原本正气凛然的警官，语气顷刻间带上了桃色意味。Damian几乎以为自己听错了，当抬头看到对方一脸玩味的神色时，错愕立刻被怒气所取代。  
“F**k you！”  
警官轻易地握住向他挥来的拳头，掐住手腕稍一用力向后扯，将Damian的双手都翻到背后，“咔擦”一声后，小花花公子感到了双手腕处金属的冰冷。  
Dick双手搂住少年纤细却健硕的腰肢，抑制住将要到来的挣扎。  
“袭警，罪加一等。”  
Damian被连抱带拽地拖到车前，肩膀上的压力迫使他整个上身贴在红得招摇的车前盖上。  
青年的另一只手在少年翘起的臀部上不轻不重打了几下，紧身包臀牛仔裤发出“啪啪”的闷响。  
“住手！不然……”  
“你可以再大声点，我的小少爷。”Damian可以感受到压在他身上的人正用下体蹭着他的大腿，这让他脊背一阵战栗。“我不过是个小角色，被人看到顶多是丢了工作再关几年。你呢？Wayne家的独子，或许会变成上流社会经久不衰的谈资。”  
想到后果的年轻Wayne顿时噤了声，Grayson警官满意地吻了他后颈，双手绕到身前，利索地解开皮带的搭扣，用力一拽，牛仔裤便褪到了膝弯。  
光裸的臀部接触到微凉的夜风不受控地绷紧了。  
Dick猛地看到眼前的景致，吹了个口哨，双手各覆上一瓣紧绷的臀肉，揉捏着。  
“哈！真是个大新闻！Wayne小少爷居然不穿内裤。”  
闻言Damian如被家人发现梦遗的青少年，涨红了脸，只得将脸贴紧冰冷的车前盖，企图缓解内心的纷乱。  
直到把两瓣臀肉揉成诱人的粉红色Dick才放过他们，转而半蹲下身，脸与臀部齐平，好让他更方便做接下来的事。  
装有警官证的皮夹被再次掏出，青年警官从夹层内掏出小包装的润滑剂与安全套。  
Damian感受不到身后人的动作，一瞬间有了侥幸的心理，然而下一秒，秘处就被一根湿漉漉的手指毫无预兆地插入。  
“不！”  
少年反射性地做起排泄的动作，想将异物赶出，那手指却越插越深。  
半蹲在Damian身后的警官借着车前灯的光，将那肉穴吞吐自己手指的情状看得一清二楚。警官舔舔唇，吻上了少年腿根的嫩肉，轻轻撕咬着将手指插到根部。  
“放松，如果你不想接下来一周不敢坐直的话。”  
Dick果然感到手指抽插的阻力小了些，但入口处还是因为紧张引得那里的血管突突直跳，Dick不禁舔上那处，用舌尖润湿被撑开的褶皱。  
Damian咬住下唇，不想让自己发出可耻的声音，但显然那警官是个好手，身子不受控地逐渐放松接纳他。当一根手指畅通无阻后，另一根手指的加入也轻而易举。  
经验告诉Dick他的伴侣已做好了准备。于是他抽出手指，站起身稍微活动了下麻木的双腿。  
额头抵在金属上，Damian听到了身后衣服摩擦的窸窣声，和拉链被拉开的声音，一侧的肩膀再次被压住，他知道接下来要发生什么。  
“滚开！”  
意识到被侵犯宿命的富家子突然清醒过来，复又挣扎起来，甚至差点翻过身。  
当然只是差点。  
“啊啊啊！”  
低压电流顺着尾椎骨沿着脊椎直达脑皮层，Damian尖叫出声。  
“不，不要！别再……啊啊啊啊！”  
Damian像被搁浅的鱼弹起来，不知道哪来的力气慌乱地站起身，想躲避电流的袭击，却再次被压回车前盖上。  
这次他面对着年轻的警官，对方正单手转着一根电警棍。  
Damian感受到危险的来临，摇着头，惊恐地向后退，却只能从光滑的车前盖上一遍遍滑下。  
警官趁机卡进他的双腿，将他夹在那结实但不壮硕的躯体与车子间。  
“Damian小少爷，如果你一再这样，我想我没有’减刑’的理由了。”  
他那样温柔地叫他的名字，少年有一瞬间的失神，甚至以为方才的疼痛都是错觉，直到那俊美的青年抬起他的臀部，黝黑光滑的警棍顶上他脆弱的入口。  
“不要！呜……”  
警棍缓慢地插进已扩张好的小穴几厘米，虽不深却带来前所谓有的压迫感，Damian被手铐束缚的双手在背后胡乱抓着，手铐与车体碰撞发出刺耳的剐蹭声。  
青年似乎在等什么，警帽的帽檐处也莫名渗出一层汗。  
但他没等到那个词。  
拇指轻轻一按，警棍发出一道蓝色的电光  
“啊！嗯……”  
Damian从车上弹起来，又重重跌下去，大张着嘴巴却不再发出声音，腿根的肌肉似痛苦地抽搐着，然而颤颤巍巍吐出白液的阴茎却出卖了他。  
警官栖身上前，被电得失神的少年并无反抗，开阖着唇偏着头粗重地喘息。Dick伸出舌，舔去他无意识淌下的涎液。  
Dick吻了吻他唇角，直起身将警棍退出些许，警棍顶部正抵在肉穴内部约两指节处。  
敏感点被坚硬的物体顶上，顿时唤回Damian下线的神智。  
“Grayson警官！”  
他惊恐地看着Dick按下按钮，万千针扎的刺激袭向那一点。  
“呜啊啊啊！！！”  
少年上身如拉满的弯弓挺起，尖叫着射出黏稠的白液，打湿他的下颌。  
警棍如被插入时那般突然被抽出，被蹂躏得红肿的穴口未来得及闭合，又立刻被炽热的肉棍贯穿。  
Dick并不着急动作，而是双手撑在Damian头两侧欣赏着少年从极度的痛苦与快感中苏醒。  
拇指蘸上Damian下颌的白液，色情地涂在少年的唇上。  
“谁能想到，Wayne家的小少爷是个受虐狂。”  
话音刚落，Dick立刻收到一记眼刀，愈挫愈勇的少年张开嘴一口叼住那拇指刚要咬下，敏感处就被突然进攻，嚣张的气焰顿时化作含糊的呻吟。  
Dick开始发挥随他名字带来的天赋，九浅一深地抽动。刚被强迫高潮的Damian身体分外敏感，但一时不能再勃起，只得被动地承受着年长情人的予取予夺。  
如娃娃般乖巧的少年很诱人，Dick却突然觉得缺了什么，有那么一瞬间甚至想停止，但Damian始终未说出那个词，所以他不能停。  
他抱起介于成熟与青涩间的躯体，在耳边呢喃道：“Damian……”  
“我想…嗯……我们还没熟悉到直呼其名，警官。”  
Dick闻言笑了，心里涌起喜悦。他停下了所有的动作，用那双勾人心神的眼睛看着他 。  
“我想我们也没熟悉到让我那么卖力。”Dick装模作样地打个呵欠，“要知道，比起你们这些上流社会的幸运儿，做个夜班骑警是很累的。”  
“你！”  
Damian正处在欲壑难填的青春期，方才一番撩拨下身又来了精神，对方却不负责地戛然而止。  
如果眼刀可以杀人，Dick现在至少可以毁容了。  
Damian咬住下身，低头错开对方的眼神。  
“松开手铐。”见对方没动作，Damian几不可闻补上一句“我自己动。”  
年轻的警官又吹了个口哨，就着插入的动作抱起Damian，又引来对方一阵带着鼻音的喘息。  
两人别别扭扭地进了驾驶室，Dick坐在驾驶位上，摸索着用钥匙打开手铐。  
下一秒，少年灵活地双臂缠住他脖颈，不由分说地吻上他。  
“Grayson……警官……”Damian膝盖跪在Dick身体两侧，在狭小的空间内上下摆动起臀部。  
“哈……Wayne小少爷，你真是……”Dick任由年轻的Wayne胡乱扯掉他的领带，接着用蛮力扯开警服的衬衫，松动的扣子被绷掉几颗。  
“你让我没法上班了。”  
“那不重要。”Damian啃咬着对方的锁骨与肩膀，一面不忘用自己最喜欢的角度吞吐着肉棒。  
“你得赔我。”  
“闭嘴！认真上我！”Damian将警帽扔到副驾驶，抓紧了Dick的头发。  
头皮传来的微疼却让Dick笑到了耳根。  
“遵命，Wayne少爷。”  
警官双手捧住少年的臀部，发起了新一轮攻势。  
****没肉了****  
Damian懒散躺在副驾驶座上，一条腿被年长的爱人抬起，任凭后者用纸巾帮他清理。  
“润滑剂和安全套藏在警官证的夹层里？真有你的Grayson，哪有那么白痴的警官。”  
“……”  
“富家少爷的手表手机一般都有通知保镖的功能，早把名不见经传的小警察赶出这城市了。这情节充满漏洞。”  
“……”  
“还有……”  
“Damian，你是不是还很有精神？”Dick意有所指地在尚且红肿的穴口按了一下，引来对方的抽气声。  
但行之有效，年轻的Wayne果然不再说了。  
Dick叹口气，从裤兜里掏出事先准备好的药膏，小心涂抹在红肿处。  
“还好吗？”  
“没事。说真的Grayson，你事先可没跟我说玩电击。”  
“我不是怕你不同意。”Dick有点心虚地说，“但如果你知道了，效果就会打折扣。”  
Dick紧张地抬头看向爱人，后者只是“—tt—”了声，没再怪罪他。  
“正因如此我才安排了安全词。”  
说到这，Damian激动地坐起来，不小心刺激到那处不禁撇了撇嘴。  
“上帝啊！说真的Grayson，你真觉得 Pennyworth是个好安全词吗？如果我说了，你真的不会阳痿吗？”  
Dick Grayson，最传奇的神奇小子，令布鲁克海文的罪犯闻风丧胆的夜翼，做过警察，当过特工，代理过蝙蝠侠，然而此时他的脑海中浮现出兢兢业业的老管家模样，还是打了个冷颤。  
“我想……你是对的。我们需要想一个新安全词。”  
“我同意，少爷们。”  
老管家绅士般的声音从车内的收音机传来。  
“哦，s**t！”  
“Dick少爷，我想我并没有打扰到你们。”管家的声音带着少有的不满，“我只是想问一下，你和Damian少爷运动后是否需要一顿宵夜。”  
“你真是太贴心了，Alfred……我想我们需要，如果不麻烦的话。”Dick干笑道。  
“很好，年轻的先生们。请早些回来，热可可是不等人的。”  
Dick与Damian面面相觑，后者死也不承认是他忘了关默认状态下开启的通讯。  
“Bruce知道后会杀了我的……”Dick哀嚎道。  
Damian红着脸挪到副驾驶，想把错全推到长兄兼导师兼爱人身上，却清醒意识到是自己的疏忽。  
盘算着得赶紧回蝙蝠洞删除今晚的记录，于是催促道：“Grayson，我困了。”  
后者只得认命地下车将摩托车调成自动驾驶模式，而后上车当起了司机。  
但愿Alfred准备好了宵夜就去睡了。Dick如此安慰自己道。  
—END—


End file.
